


Hope of the Homestead

by Curvybihufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Farm fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvybihufflepuff/pseuds/Curvybihufflepuff
Summary: Years after CA:CW Steve and Tony have talked things through made up and moved everyone back together, Bucky is out of cryo the words are not fully erased, but he is settled and learning to adjust to life with the team, their battle with Hydra still goes on. When the tower is attacked, the team seeks shelter with a relative of Tony’s that no one has heard of, on a farm somewhere in Montana.





	1. Chapter 1

“Buck what are you doing?” Steve walks in on his friend in the common room, looking through the wall of books. “Wanda said books can teach you a lot so I thought I'd have a look to see what we missed.” He picks up a book titled ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ and quirked a brow at Steve, who simply shakes his head. 

“That’s fair, don't read that one, but why don’t you just use the internet? Or ask Friday” Steve asks, seeing as he found the A.I. very useful.

“I don't like asking Friday, she freaks me out.” Bucky shivers and looks up at the ceiling, hoping he hasn't upset the bodiless voice. Steve lets out a chuckle just before the alarms blare and the screams of sirens fill the tower, signaling an attack. Steve and Bucky look at each other, and bolt to find Tony, who happens to be running past the common room in the hall “It's Hydra! They are storming the tower!” He reaches the tower’s control room, racing over to the monitors.

“Friday how many of them?” He pants out, not being used to running around on his day off.

“I detect around 200, Sir,” The A.I. tells him, and they all hold their breath except Bucky and Tony who both start to swear under their breath. 

Steve looks at Tony “We can take them, we can fight.” he tries to encourage, knowing it wouldn't work.

Tony examined the screen “Friday, they're not attacking, why not?” The voice pauses for a moment before informing them, “They have a bomb, Sir. They’re setting it in the heart of the building.” The team freezes, thinking that there must be a way out of this, that this couldn’t be the end.

“Lock the blast doors!” Tony shouts at the system. “Sir, from my calculations the blast doors will not stop the destruction of the tower. The installed protocol procedures say to evacuate the building.” Steve and Tony look at each other and nod. 

Steve radios everyone on the coms, “Avengers, we need to get out of the building now! Meet at the jet. Clint prep for departure immediately!” He speaks as he starts running to the jet.

“Roger that, Cap!” Clint shouts into his com while running into the jet, starting the engine.

“Move everyone! Now! We don't have a lot of time,” Steve looks to Tony who is running to his workshop, “What the hell are you doing, Stark?”

“I'm grabbing a suit. I'll meet you there!” Steve nods and heads of running down the hall towards the Quinjet with Bucky. 

Arriving at the jet he spots Natasha, “Is everyone accounted for?” She checks over who is in the jet.

“Yeah, just not Tony,” she informs him before watching tony burst through the roof wearing his classic Iron Man suit.

“I'm just fashionably late as usual,” He tells everyone through the coms, “I've set the dome to shut in 3 minutes, by my calculations it will minimize the blast reaching the city from 12 blocks to about a half a block, but we need to move now!”

Natasha, Steve, and Bucky run aboard to find the rest of the team that had been in the tower. Clint takes off, and the dome shuts just after the jet clears it, sealing any damage the blast will create.

Steve joins Clint at the controls and radios to Tony, “Stark, we need a safe house. What do we have?” 

“I have just the place, follow me and keep up,” Tony led the way as they traveled for roughly 3 hours before Tony motioned for them to land. The jet landed in a field in what felt like the middle of nowhere, surrounded by luscious green trees, and a house with a large barn beside it. There were several animals wandering around, and the team looked at each other, all confused. Tony does a quick survey of the area, then lands next to the jet just as the team walks down the ramp.

“What is this place? And where are we?” Clint asks, looking around and noticing the cows. Tony takes a deep breath through the nose and smiles “The beautiful American state of Montana,” he says proudly. Everyone is quiet for a moment before Sam chimes in, “But someone lives here, there are animals here.” 

“Only to look like a normal place, plus I like farm fresh eggs. Come on, she doesn't know we are coming, so please remember your manners.” Everyone exits the jet and follows Tony, through the field and up to the house, slowing as he approaches the door. Steve, Bucky, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Sam and Wanda behind him, before he gives a loud knock to the door.

The door opens to a woman wearing a button down shirt that wasn't buttoned, showing her sports bra beneath. Her jeans that came over her boots which were caked in muck. It appeared as if she had just gotten finished with some kind of yard work. 

She motions for them to come inside “Tony, I don't see why you thought you had to knock. It might be a stealthy jet, but I know the slightest movements around here, and that fucker landing in my front yard wasn't too subtle.” She pauses and realizes he brought all of the Avengers with him. She takes a glance at all of them, recognizing the faces from the news.

“There are 10 bedrooms all around the house, plus the one upstairs which is mine. There are keys to each room hanging near the kitchen sink. If you want to use any of my facilities, that's fine. But I catch any of you messing with my livestock, and I will happily make you sleep outside.” She turns to Tony, “Try to give me the smallest heads up next time? I mean it’s a whole four and a half hour plane ride, you couldn't call?” And she walks up to her room.

Sam’s Jaw drops, “Did she say, livestock?”

Everyone standing there mouths hanging open, as they watch the women retreat to her room. “Ok if no one's going to ask I will Tony who the hell is that?” Steve asks and looks to Tony.

“Her name is Lucy, she lives here.” He runs a hand over his face and sighs before walking over to the counter and takes a key labeled ‘Tony’.  
“But I thought you said this was a safe house?” Natasha asks, grabbing a key that says ‘Guest 4’.

“It is, it's just set up as a farm, and Lucy lives here keeping face that it's a normal farm.” He tries to explain, but is met with a sea of confused faces. “Right there are 10 rooms, each of you pick a key find the room with the same number as the key, and get comfy. There is a washroom in each room and spare clothes, I'll order take out.”

They all grabs a key and head to their corresponding room, Bucky walks beside Steve and they head to the rooms further back. “Is it safe here?” Bucky asks stopping at ‘Guest 9’ which Steve would be in while Bucky is in ‘Guest 10’. Steve can sense the tense tone rising of his old friend’s voice and reassures him, “It's fine Buck, Tony doesn't do things by half, it's completely safe,” he tells his friend. Bucky gives him a nod notices he’s in front of his door, the room right next to Lucy's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after CA:CW Steve and Tony have talked things through made up and moved everyone back together, Bucky is out of cryo the words are not fully erased, but he is settled and learning to adjust to life with the team, their battle with Hydra still goes on. When the tower is attacked, the team seeks shelter with a relative of Tony’s that no one has heard of, on a farm somewhere in Montana.

The first few days are uneventful. Tony stops by everyone’s doors and tells them that they will be laying low for a while, maybe a few months. Steve didn’t like it, but found pleasure in running the perimeter of the property.

“Bucky?” Steve asks one morning before his run, “Do you want to actually join me for once?” Bucky looks up from a book he found, and shakes his head before diving his nose back into the pages. Steve walks over and grabs the book from Bucky’s hands.

“‘The Joys of Horse Birthing’ Bucky where the heck did you find this?” Steve laughs and tosses the book on the bed.

“I think I took the room that was her office?” Bucky sighs, “It was on the shelf, and I thought it would be very different from what I usually read.” he tries to explain. 

Steve smiles, “This will all be over soon, pal. Enjoy your book.” He gives Bucky a pat on the back and leaves. Bucky just picks up the book and goes to the kitchen, wanting to see what goes on during the days there. 

As Bucky is closing his door, he hears yelling from Lucy’s room. It sounds like she is arguing with Tony. Words come through the door muffled, must have some kind of sound proofing, he thinks as he catches some of the words. “-because your my brother-” from Lucy, “-I promise I didn’t-” from Tony. 

He turns and heads to the kitchen. The drama happening isn’t his business so he decides to leave it alone, grabbing an apple and sitting at the table. When a door slams he looks up, finding Lucy walking through the room, pulling her dark, bushy hair into a ponytail. 

She glances at Bucky and continues to walk, all the way out the back door and to the barn. Tony follows into the kitchen, and sees Bucky sitting there with his now half eaten apple.

“How much of that did you hear?” Tony asks him, crossing his arms and frowning at the soldier. 

“Enough to know that she’s your sister, somehow, and she’s pissed that we are here. But the walls are reinforced, so I couldn't make out more than that.” Bucky looks back down to the book on the table to keep reading, done with talking to Tony.

“Good to know the walls repel super serum hearing.” Tony scoffs under his breath and walks away to his own room.

Bucky finds himself fascinated by Lucy. He spends the next week following her and learning her routine. She wakes before sunrise, and feeds the animals when the sun just starts to peak over the horizon. Then she cleans every stall in the barn, stopping to talk to the animals, showing them gentle affection. Lucy milks cows, plays with the baby animals, goes out to the pasture to ride a horse, waters the garden and tends to it, collects eggs, and so much more.

He can’t help but wonder if she ever takes a break. In the week he follows her he only sees her eat a snack about once a day. It worries him. He want to know more about her, not just learning her routine.

Everyone sits down at the table to eat one night, a few weeks after their arrival. Tony had picked up Chinese food for everyone, kinda. He had Lucy go and get it because Tony’s face was too well known. The other avengers are lost in conversation with each other, but Bucky is lost in his own thoughts. 

For some reason Lucy was in his head. He wanted to know more about her, so he decided to visit the barn, she was usually there at this time of day. He finished his food and excused himself heading out the back, taking in his surroundings as he makes his way inside the barn. 

It’s massive, of course it would be, Tony designed it. Beautifully painted in a deep red with green lining. As he walks in he notices that the ten stalls not all full today. They usually have 5 horses in at a time, but today there were only 3 horses in them and some goats in another. His ears picked up humming coming from one of the stalls he decides to take a closer look, as he gets there he can see what he assumes is Lucy's head her body hidden by the jet black horse in there.

Lucy didn’t hear him walk in, her hands on the horse's stomach, waiting for something. She had been out there for hours, and had come inside for a phone call that caused her to go to her room. She continued humming a nonexistent song to the belly of her prized horse, and giving words of encouragement to the horse.

“You are doing so good, mama. Everything's gonna be fine, gonna give a strong and healthy colt. Gonna be a good mama.” She whispers, but Bucky heard her.

He stands watching her, his arms folded over his chest as he observes fascinated by her, his eyes taking everything in. He clears his throat, and her eyes shoot to him, murder flashing in them. 

He holds his hands up in surrender, “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to check to see if you were ok you didn't eat any dinner. I'm sorry we intruded on you I know it can be annoying, I'm sorry I'll stop I'm bothering you.” He gives her a friendly smile.

She narrows her eyes at him, pondering his sincerity, “Did Tony send you out to check on me? I won't be mad at you if he did, I'll just be mad at him.” She exits the stall and walks over to the goats to grab a brush from the grooming tool bucket and goes back to her horse. She starts brushing the horses back, sides, and stomach in a soothing manner. 

Bucky watches her intently, “No Tony didn’t send me. I came out here on my own, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. This is a beautiful horse, you have a way with them,” he smiles making friendly chatter hoping to get her talking.

Staring in his bright blue eyes, she recalls his story in her head. Tony always sent her basic files of the new team members so she could have an idea as to who might need the safe house.

She realizes he has no bad intentions, “Thank you. I'm a bit worried that she hasn't had her foal yet. Do you want to feel?” She can usually sense when people need an animal connection, and this man was desperately needing attention from a gentle creature.

“She is a sweetheart, she won't mind. And the foal has been moving all day,” she walks over and takes his flesh hand, guiding it to the horses stomach.

Her hand reached for his, and it takes everything he had not to flinch away. His muscles tense as she takes his hand guiding him to the horses stomach and as soon as his hand touches he can feel the baby moving.

“Oh my god I feel it,” his eye wide with excitement and awe. He presses more, his eyes flick to hers trying to express his thanks in the way he looks at her, “This is amazing! How long till she gives birth?”

She smiles, entertained with the look of amazement in his eyes, “Any day now. But unfortunately all my resources for a birthing team are out of town for a horse show. I'm kinda up the river without a paddle on this one,” she rests her cheek against the horse’s back, starting back down the rabbit hole of thought.

He watches her eyes full of concentration. He takes a minute to admire her beauty, she was breathtaking to look at.

Her dark eyes shining, her cheekbones and jaw looking sharp from the light above them, her dark pink lips plump and full, Bucky shook his head bringing his thoughts back as she continued to ponder her problem when an idea hits him. “Um I’d be happy to help. If you don’t mind that is, you would have to teach me, but I’m a quick learner.”

Looking up at him she smiles “I wouldn't mind at all, a novice is much better than going into it solo. I have a couple books you can glance at, some YouTube videos. But for the most part I need someone to keep Nina calm while I help her deliver. And someone will need to watch her for a bit, I’ve been so busy lately, I haven’t had any time to rest.”

She waits for his response, and when his eyes are on the horse, she takes a quick glance at his figure. Having worked with many types of livestock, and people for that matter, she had come to appreciate all shapes, sizes, and strengths of a living figure. She must've been staring too long, because she met his eyes when she was finished with her survey of his body.

He smiles at her as their eyes meet, his soft and caring, “Of course I would be happy to help, I’ll stay here with her. You go get some sleep, I can read the books while you are gone. I think I already read one of them when I first got here.” 

He strokes the horse soothingly, keeping his metal hand away, unsure of the how the horse would response to it, “Sssh Nina, I won’t leave you you're doing so well.”  
She exists the stall “The books are in the tack room, just a second.” 

She disappears into a small room for a minute, coming back with a few books, a couple blankets, and dragging a small cot behind her. She sets the blankets and cot outside the stall, and walks in to hand him the books.

“There is a bucket you can sit on in the corner, and just make sure her hay is filled and same with the water bucket. If anything weird happens, or if she lays down, or anything that you read that signals that she is starting, you wake me up. Even if you think it’s nothing. I will sleep even better when the foal is out, so waking me up isn't a problem, understand?" She huffs, not realizing she said it all in one breath, but nevertheless stares him down.

He smiles at her and gives a nod, “Absolutely everything will be fine, go rest I promise I will come get you,” he gives her a reassuring smile.

She leaves and he sits down in the cot with the books on his lap. He begins to read, not skipping a single word, wanting to learn as much as he can, not to impress her but his need for learning and helping others drives him.

He gets through all the books in a few hours, every once in a while checking the horse through the night. He gets up and changes the water filling it up and adds more hay. Bucky sighs happily and grabs a brush, enjoying the calming action.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning light wakes her along with the crow of the rooster. Her eyes flutter open and realizes she slept through the night, and with a panic she jumps out and throws on her boots and runs to the barn.

She slows down when she gets there so she doesn't spook the animals. She looks in and is surprised at what she saw. Bucky was brushing the mare and whispering encouragement and holding her. “Morning, how is she?”

He looks up a smirk crossing his lips “She’s been calm all night, not there yet but I really don’t know what I’m talkin’ ‘bout. She’s eaten a bit and had some water, but I’d feel better if you checked her to see how she’s doing,” he motions to the horse.

Lucy looks at him with slight shock on her face, her eyes shift to the books, “Did you read all of them?” she motions to the books. Bucky nods “Yeah all of them, I wanted to be as much help as I could,” he gives a shy smile.

Lucy begins to check the mare, feeling her stomach, giving a nod, “She is supposed to go into labor any time now. I’m gonna sit with her, you can hang out if you want,” she gestured to an empty bucket, so he could turn it over and sit.

He walks out of the stall and picks up the bucket, coming back in with Lucy and the horse to sit. Bucky enjoys the quiet time with the sounds of the farm soothing him.  
“I know you’ve been watching me,” she pipes up, turning to him, brow slightly furrowed. Lucy leans back into the wood wall behind her, crossing her arms.

“Shit, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to be a creep, you are just a mystery to me!” He tries to apologize and is about to get up to leave when she smiles and puts a hand on his knee. Lucy leans forward and the sun catches her face. Bucky is momentarily distracted by the beauty of her russet skin and flecks of green in her brown eyes, both illuminated by the sun.

“I’m not upset,” she assures him before continuing, “I’ve read your file, all of your team’s files, I understand.”

His eyes go wide, “You’ve read my file, and aren’t afraid? You aren’t worried to be alone with a killer?” He can't believe it, a beautiful woman, not concerned to be in the same room with him.

She leans back onto the wall again, taking her hair down from it’s messy updo to adjust it, “No, you weren’t in control of what you were doing, none of it was your fault.” Lucy uses a hair tie to put her hair back up into a loose bun on the top of her head.

“I don’t think you know how much that means to me,” Bucky says in a quiet voice, being conscience of his volume due to the pregnant horse next to him. The horse is pacing in the stall, and Bucky recognizes this as a sign that labor is beginning. He also realizes that she has been restless for a couple hours.

Bucky is about to say something about the horse’s behavior from the morning, but Lucy stands and moves to the back of the horse before he has a chance.

“Fuck! Her water broke. Bucky I need you to go get some towels,” her tone is authoritative, causing Bucky to get up and run to the room with all of the riding equipment, grabbing a stack of towels.

When he gets back to the stall Lucy and the horse are on the ground, she holds the horse’s head in her lap, “Good girl, Nina. You’re gonna do great.” Bucky looks to her for more instructions. 

“Switch places with me, I need to help her at the business end. She seems to like you, so I just need you to talk to her calmly, can you do that?” She moves out from under the head of the horse, and Bucky immediately takes her place and soothes the horse.

It is quiet while Lucy works, the horse straining to get the baby out. Bucky decides that it’s best to just keep his mouth shut and let Lucy work. He does his best to look after the horse, gently stroking her face and whispering encouragements to her. 

After 17 minutes of pushing, Bucky hears Lucy say “There you go, you did so good, Nina. Your a mama now.” He looks to her and she is smiling at a small baby horse, standing on all 4 legs.

Nina stands and starts to tend to her baby, causing Bucky to be no longer needed. Lucy stands back and watches the mother care for the baby, just as nature intended. She cleans up the supplies and walks out of the stall to set it down, gesturing for Bucky to exit too.

Bucky and Lucy stand just outside the stall with the mother and her newborn, watching the baby stand for the first time after a minute of life, and start to nurse. 

“You were a champ, thank you so much for making this easier on me,” she tells Bucky as they watch the pair, keeping her eyes on the horses, not wanting to miss a single moment. He smiles over at her completely in awe of the horses and Lucy.

“Thank you for letting me be a part of this, I’ve seen a lot of things in my lifetime but his has to be one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.” He looks back at the mother and baby, an adoring smile on his face, “So what are you going to name the baby?”

"It’s bad luck to name a foal in the first month of their life," she sighs “you know, in case they die.” She drops her gaze down to her feet. Feeling that she has made the situation weird.

“Want to go get some food? It's about lunchtime, and I could use some food after that.” She offers. Bucky smiles at the thought of food, and happy that she is wanting food, remembering that she usually doesn’t stop during her day for food.

“Sure! I can cook you something if you’d like?” He stands to straighten his back, moving slowly so he won’t startle the horses.

“Thanks, I need a shower, and you do too no offense. I'll clean up here, you shower then you can make food while I shower. There is a better stocked kitchen in my room. It's smaller, but better.” She stands and gets to work changing out the bedding. “And don't worry about them, Nina knows what to do from here on.”

He gives a nod and leaves to shower. He passes Steve’s room where the door is wide open, causing Steve to stop Bucky on his walk to his own room.

“Well don’t you look happy, where have you been all night?” Steve stands from the desk in his room, walking to the door. Bucky blushes and proudly tells him, “I watched a pregnant horse so Lucy could sleep for the night, then assisted Lucy in the birth of a baby horse.”

Steve’s eyebrows jump up, surprised at what his friend had been up to in the last 24 hours, “Oh really, and now what are you up to?” He smiles at his friend, not able to remember when Bucky’s smile was that big.

“I’m gonna shower, then go to Lucy’s room to make some food, apparently she has a small kitchen in there. Then we are gonna hang out and eat.” Bucky tells Steve with his head held high.

Steve nods, “Just be careful, she is obviously important to Stark, and you don’t want to piss him off. We just got him on our good side again since the Mexican Food Night Fire, and I don’t need him being angry in a time of crisis.” 

Bucky laughs and starts to back away, “I will be fine, just relax, Steve.” And with that Bucky ducks into his room. His shower is quick, and he has to turn it cold after a minute. 

His mind may have the friendliest intentions, but under the heat of the water his dick starts to harden. He decides he doesn’t want to take too much time and turns the water cold to make it go away. Bucky finishes his shower and dresses in a tee shirt and sweats, comfy clothes.

Bucky steps out from his room and over to the door of Lucy’s room. He lifts his hand to knock, but realizes she is probably already in the shower. Deciding that he didn't want to awkwardly wait outside her room, he opens the door and walks inside.

“Hey, Lucy?” he calls out, trying to make sure that she is in the room. He hears the shower running and walks over, knocking and shouting again, “Lucy, I'm gonna be in the kitchen!” 

He hears her reply, “Cool, I’ll be out soon, just grab whatever you want!” she shouts over the sound of the water running.  
Bucky walks to the kitchen, and gets to work making something for the two of them to eat, wanting nothing more than to impress her.


	4. Chapter 4

After the first afternoon together, they two started to spend a lot of time together. They didn't say much at first. Bucky really just wanted to be helpful to Lucy, seeing how much she was doing everyday. He had asked her if she thought about hiring a ranch hand to help out. She said maybe one day.

He had tried to get information of her life out of her, but Bucky still didn't know much. She had told him that Tony was her half brother, turns out Howard was not 100% faithful later in his life. She had done a lot of hard work before Tony found out about her and tried to bring her to the city. When she said she wasn’t leaving the small farm her mom left to her, Tony built what was there now, but leaving the original house as Lucy’s room. She was fine with the arrangement, and had been living there for a few years, expanding her livestock herd.

Bucky helped her out for a few days before it was sorta habit for him to eat dinner with Lucy in her room. Usually he would arrive after she showered, but somehow he got there earlier today. 

She opens the door when he knocks today, in just her towel with her hair dry. 

“Bucky! Come in. You know where everything is, I haven't gotten in the shower, but feel free to start food, I’m feeling like we should do Italian tonight.” She turns around and walks back to the bathroom where the room is already filled with steam, and the shower with gloriously hot water.

As she walks back to the bathroom, Bucky's eyes follow her his mouth dropped open at how beautiful she is, when the door shut he gives a deep sigh and sets about looking round the mini kitchen for some food, he decides to make a lasagna. Just as he’s looking for the ingredients a moan hit his enhanced ears and he freezes.

A shiver runs down his spine and he stops what he’s doing, listening intently. Lucy lets out another and he realizes what she is doing in that shower. She is pleasuring herself. Her moans send a desire and need through him, one he hasn’t felt for a long time. Unable to resist, his feet carry him to the bathroom.

Bucky presses his ear against the door wanting to hear every last moan and whimper coming from her. He feels his cock start to grow, and he knows it’s wrong, but she’s so intoxicating to listen to. ‘I will move as soon as she’s done,’ he says to himself.

He can tell that she starts to let herself go, moaning louder. He worries when she lets out a very loud noise, then stops. 

Inside the bathroom Lucy waits to hear if Bucky had heard her. Panic flows through her until she sees movement of a shadow outside the glass and under the door. He was listening to her. For some reason, her hands move the shower head back to her core. She lets herself be louder, putting on a show for him. Then, deviously, she lets his name slip passed her lips.

He forces his ears to pick up more, desperately wanting to hear every noise she makes. His hand roams down to the bulge in his pants and he slowly starts to palm himself. He knows it’s wrong, and he could be caught, but he can’t bring himself to care.

He hears his name slip through her lips, like a prayer, and he lets out his own moan, thinking she won’t hear him, the shower is to loud.

He comes to his senses when he heard her climax and the water turn off, and realizes the position he is in. He moves always from the door busies himself in the kitchen, praying that she didn’t notice he was just outside the door. Grabbing the stuff to make mac and cheese he sets to work, trying desperately to hide he blush on his face.

Lucy exits the shower and wrapped up in a small towel, and walks out of the bathroom to the mini kitchen. 

“You know, I would have expected you to almost be done with food by now, what were you up to?” She asks oh so innocently, glancing down to see the bulge in his pants.

He looks up at her flustered, “Me? Oh, um, nothing! I mean I was trying to find everything, I like to have everything ready before I cook first.” he gives her a smile praying she bought it. She was stunning even just fresh from the shower, his mind his permanent enemy, constant negative thoughts rolling round; ‘You're not good enough for her’ ‘Why would she want a monster like you’. He shook his head a little trying to get rid of the bad thoughts.

She hops up on the counter next to the stove, pretending that she wants to hide her private bits, but leaving them barely covered. When she sees his face laced with an emotion she can't place, she reaches out and lightly grips his chin, turning him to face her “Are you ok? You look, upset?”

His muscles tense at the kind gesture, expecting pain to follow as he steels himself. Looking up to meet her eyes he realises it won’t come, his eyes soften as he speaks, “No, not upset just not use to this. Being domesticated and all, it’s an extremely pleasant change. Thank you for inviting me.” 

He gives her a warm smile, his eyes glance down quickly, and his cheeks flush seeing how exposed she is, he turns away and busies himself with cooking.  
A smile settles on her lips, happy that he enjoys the change in pace. She feels comfortable too, not only enjoying his help with the animals, but finding that he is genuinely kind, it makes her feel safe. The want for a person to trust takes over again. She hops down slowly, and turns off the stove before the water has a real chance to get to a boil.

“Maybe you should give a trial run, the domestic life I mean.” Her statement causes him to look to her.

“Well, I kind of will be. I don’t know how long we will be staying and I’d like to help out as much as possible, plus I have a favor to ask you.” He face turns to a smile as he looks at her, she nods for him to continue, “I was um wondering if you would be able to teach me to ride a horse? I’ve never ridden one before and have always wanted to.”

Smiling she moves closer to him, “Of course I can teach you, sweetheart. This is the base stuff of what I call domestic life. Now I get to ask you something though.” She pauses and waits for him to look at her “Were you listening to me shower? Standing just outside the door?”

His mouth drops open, bright red flush coming to his cheeks, as he ducks his face down. ‘Oh god what do I say?’ he wants to be truthful but he comes from an age where that would be considered illegal and completely wrong. He risks a peek up at her deciding what to say. Will she get mad if he tells the truth? What if she tells him to get out? Tells him she never wants to see him again?!

He takes a deep breath “Um-um, well I-I thought you were, um, were hurt. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to! I understand if your upset. It’s ok, I’ll leave, I’m sorry,” his words flow out like water rushing down a stream. Everything just pouring out.

Lucy presses her hand to his chest, the other still holding up her towel, “Bucky, I'm not upset. I don't want you to leave. I want you to act on what you feel. I can see the panic in your eyes. You did nothing wrong. There is a reason I came out of the shower and straight over here, without putting on any clothes. I'm sorry if I'm being too forward, but tell me you don't want this and I'll stop.”

She uses her free hand to move him to her hips, she moves closer to him, feeling the warmth he radiates. She looks into his eyes then glances at his lips. She takes her bottom lip between her own teeth as she looks back at his eyes. 

He backs away, taking his warmth with him. His eyes are wide, scared maybe.

“I’m sorry,” he walks out of the kitchen and out her door. He goes to his room and locks himself inside, leaving her cold and confused.


	5. Chapter 5

He wishes he could take it back the moment he left her alone in her small kitchen. But instead, he just walks into his own room and lies down on the bed, mulling over what he just messed up for himself. Lucy stands in her kitchen for a few seconds after the door closes, before she scoffs and retreats to get dressed. 

Bucky sees her again the next day. She looks the same. There isn’t much hurt in her eyes, but that doesn't stop him from wanting to apologize.

He tries to follow her through the everyday routine she usually follows, but each place she should be, she isn't. At 7 in the morning, when she is doing the feeding, he finds all the animals already fed. Then she usually collects eggs, but they’re already been removed from the coop. Each task she usually completes is done by the time Bucky looks there.   
Eventually, Bucky gives up and retreats to his room, until Steve comes to find him later in the evening after dinner.

“What are you doing? What did you say to Lucy?” Steve asks him sternly. Bucky raises a brow, unsure of what his friend means. 

“She went out at 5 this morning and did all the chores, then has been held up in her room ever since. And I know you had dinner with her last night, so what did you do?” Bucky looks up at Steve, his eyes getting wider with each word he hears from Steve.

“Shit, I don't know what I said. I’ll go talk to her again. Maybe I can fix it before I fuck it up even more,” Bucky suggests. Steve nods. Bucky stays seated for a few moments before looking up at Steve again.

“Wait, you mean now?” Bucky asks. And Steve sighs an annoyed “yes”. With that, Bucky gets up and runs to her door. 

It's quiet when he reaches her door, but he knocks anyway. He hears her yell for the person to come in, probably not knowing it was Bucky, but he enters anyway. He enters and sees that she is in her night clothes. He almost stops and stares - she is so beautiful. Her dark skin is complimented by a baby pink tank top and light purple sleep shorts. Before she notices though, his eyes snap up to meet hers.

“What do you want, Bucky?” she bites out. “Did you not make me feel humiliated enough last night so you’re back for more?” Her back turns to him and his heart clenches. She must hate him. Unsure of what he should do, he rushes forward and gently places his flesh hand on her cheek.

“I have never felt such strong feelings for anyone in such a long time. And I got scared because of how I feel, and I don't want you getting hurt,” he confesses. She leans in, closing the space between them and brushing her lips softly against his.

The kiss lasts for only a few moments before she pulls back and smiles at him gently. She brushes his fallen hair behind his ear and he tries desperately not to flinch at her touch. Lucy is gentle and soft against his skin. He visibly relaxes and inhales deeply. He looks down at her lips, so full and soft. She bites her lip. A shiver runs down his spine, and he throws caution to the wind. 

He crashes his lips into hers, kissing Lucy deeply and passionately. His hands go to her thighs as he lifts her to his waist, wrapping her legs around it and pressing her back against the fridge. He waits for her to push him away, worried he has gone too far, his instincts screaming at him to take her - to claim her. Yet she kisses him back with as much passion as she can muster.

She removes her hand from the towel and reaches up to pull on his locks. She finds herself nibbling at his lips then soothing with her tongue, begging for entry.

Bucky lets out a deep moan at her actions, letting himself become lost in her. His mouth opens to let her in, and he lets his hips roll up into hers. She pulls herself from his mouth to catch her breath and does her best to grind herself against him. Her back arches into him when he takes her nipple in his fingers, wanting to feel him all over her. She moves her hands to the hem of his shirt and starts to pull it off. Worried he might stop her, she adds, “I think you are a bit overdressed, at least compared to what I have on.”

He freezes. “Um, um, I don’t think - I don’t think you want to see what’s under there. It’s, um, not nice to look at.” His eyes switch from lust to sorrow. She takes his hand in hers and kisses it, showing him the sincerity of her words. 

“You are handsome, and kind, and wonderful. A few scars aren't going to change that.” She kisses his left shoulder through the fabric, showing him she means it. “Plus, I have scars too - not as big probably, but they exist. If you truly don't want me to see, you can take me to my bedroom and turn off the lights, but I do want to please you just as you are pleasing me. Okay?”

He inhales deeply and nods, then she slides his hands to her core. He looks deep into her eyes and sees she’s only telling the truth. He pulls his hand away and takes her wrist to the bottom of his shirt, showing that he wants this as much as she does. Lucy slides his shirt over his head, keeping her eyes on his. When she glances at his body, she feels shock, but not necessarily from the metal arm.

All across Bucky’s chest and arms are scars. Obviously deep -some didn't heal properly. Some were stitched up badly. And then there were some that were just pink little lines that had faded due to years of healing and being left alone.

Of course, the biggest scar was from the metal arm. The marred pink flesh stood out brightly between the nearby skin and the contrasting metal. Lucy leans over and starts to press kisses to the scars on his chest and abdomen, slowly making her way to the scars on his shoulder. Anywhere that she could see received a kiss and a gentle brush of her fingers. Once she feels that she has made her point clear, she brings her hands to the band of his pants and pulls on them lightly.   
Bucky’s muscles tense out of reflex at her actions, but he manages to relax enough to let her down off his hips. He smirks and gently runs a finger through her folds. She huffs out a shaky breath when his finger bumps her clit.

“I just needed to feel you, I guess.” Bucky sinks to his knees and pushes her against the door of the fridge once more, and throws one of her legs over his shoulder. “And taste you.”

He smirks up at her, his eyes full of lust and desire as he dives in, licking a stripe between her folds tasting her juices. He pulls back and looks up at her, punctuating each word with a kiss.

She whimpers and tugs his hair to pull him closer, squeezing her thighs without realizing it.

He chuckles at her demands and dives his head between her thighs again. He licks up and down her folds, greedily touching every part he can reach with his tongue, flicking over her clit over and over again.

“F-fingers, please Buck,” Lucy pleads as she feels her high approaching faster than she is used to. Wanting to give her all the pleasure he can, his hand comes up to her entrance and he slides two fingers inside her, pumping deep and fast. He moans when he feels her walls tighten around his digits vibration of his voice hits her clit, causing her to yelp.

She feels herself clenching and twitching around his fingers and barely manages to gasp out, “I'm com-” before her body sets off in orgasmic bliss, mouth open, releasing small, breathy moans.

Feeling her walls clench around his fingers encourages him as he continues to slide into her, moaning loudly around her clit. Trying to prolong her orgasm for as long as he can, his fingers pick up speed, pounding into her until he feels her cum drip down his hands. 

Panting hard, she tries to push him away. The pleasure almost becomes too much as he extends her orgasm further than she is used to. She groans and tries to pull him up to her. He relinquishes her from his hold and stands. She moans, “You were right, delicious.” She nips at his lip. He leans into her touch and peppers kisses down her neck.

“You taste amazing,” Bucky whispers into her ear. His hands run up and down her body as he sucks a mark by her ear and feels her shiver. She reaches down slowly to grasp him, running her fingers down all the way so he knows where her hand is going. She reaches her destination and grasps him. Lucy pulls his pants down.

He lets out a deep moan when he feels her fingers over his tip.“Fuck, Lucy,” he moaned, his head falling into her neck as his hips thrusts into her hand. “Please, baby. I need to be inside you.”  
“I'm not sure,” she giggles. “Part of me wants to watch you come apart like this.” She makes long yet soft strokes from base to tip, using her other hand to run up and down his chest and abs. She runs her fingertips lightly over his balls and back up.

He listens to her words intently as he feels her hands everywhere and bows his head into her neck. “Fuck, Princess! Please don’t stop!” Sparks run through him and ignite feelings and emotions he hasn’t felt in a very long time. He missed this. 

She starts to tug harder, and faster, “Don't cum yet, hold it off, let yourself get close then tell me,” she instructs him.

He moans loudly at her slight dominance, and he lets himself feel the pleasure building faster and faster, chasing the feeling he hasn’t felt in so long. Her fingers glide along his cock like silk. “I’m close, FUCK, I’m going to cum! Please can I? I don’t think I can hold it off. It feels so good!” He grunts out.

“Cum,” she tells him after a moment, and just before he does she lightly bites down on the skin of his shoulder. Her words were his undoing, and he throws his head back, letting out a loud moan. Bucky spills into her hand, her bite adding to the pleasure coursing through his body, “Fuck yes, baby! Don’t stop! Oh god!”

She listens gleefully and continues so stroke hard and fast, trying to keep his pleasure lasting as he did for her. His seed adds to the slickness and causes her movements to be more fluid. 

His head goes to her shoulder and he bites her lightly, his head swimming at the pleasure. He feels his cock becoming over sensitive he turns his head to her ear. “Lucy, it’s too much. Please stop, fuck, please. I can’t, baby.”

Finally heeding his words, she slows to a stop, bringing her hand to her mouth and licking herself clean. He presses kisses along her neck, soothing and gentle, his breathing slowly coming back down as his pleasure recedes.

Lucy chuckles to herself, “Wanna know something?”

He pulls back to look at her, cocking his head slightly nodding. She pushes his chest lightly and sinks to her knees in the same fashion he did to her earlier. “You taste exquisite. And delicious. And I can't get enough,” she says, and gently laps at his softening cock in an attempt to clean him of his essence.

Bucky’s eyes follow her actions and he lets out a breathy moan, biting his bottom lip. “Oh god, baby. You’re so dirty, I love it!”

Lucy smirks and sucks his soft length into her mouth, only releasing him when he has been sucked clean, not a drop wasted. He takes her lips with his, kissing her passionately, lifting her into his arms, as he wraps her legs around his waist, moulding their lips together. She moans into him, running her nails through his hair.

He sighs contently into her touch. “Lucy, can I take you to bed? Please? I need to feel you around me, let me fuck you. Let me make you feel good?” he begs.“Please, baby, let me make you cum over and over.” Lucy hums in approval and moves her lips to his neck, kissing up until she is nibbling on his earlobe.

“Of course you can. I want it. Please don’t hold back. I want it rough,” she tells him, to make sure her own intentions are clear.

Bucky lets out a deep growl as he carries her to the bedroom and slams the door shut. He lays her down on the bed and crawls onto her, taking his cock and sliding it between her folds. “Fuck, sweetheart! You’re so wet, is this all for me?”

Lucy hisses at his member prodding in between her lower lips, “Yes it's all for you, only you, shit! How are you already ready to go again? You just fucking came a few minutes ago.” She throws her head back into the pillows then forward into his neck, letting the closeness ground her to reality.

“With the serum my recovery is very quick, and you're extremely sexy.” Bucky chuckles and dips his head to her neck, pressing kisses from her ear down to her throat. He slides into her as gently as possible and stops when he hears her wince.

He looks down at her concern and worry on his face, “Do you want me to stop? I’m so sorry.” He starts to pull out but Lucy quickly hooks her legs around his waist and locks he ankles together, pulling him towards her and causing him to bottom out inside her, releasing an extremely satisfied moan.

“No,” she says to him, “I need you, please don’t stop.”

He growls at her and pulls back, leaving just his tip buried inside her before snapping his hips roughly into her and starting a brutal pace.

“Fuck yes! Take my cock,” Bucky groans into her throat. His hips piston into her over and over, slamming into her g-spot, determined to bring her a feeling of ecstasy.

His hand slides between them as he rubs her clit vigorously, seeing her reaction across her face. “Gonna cum for me doll? Gonna soak my cock? Scream for me. I’m not finished with you yet.”

She spasms and clenches around him as her first orgasm flies through her like nothing, causing her to produce shrieks and screams from pleasure.

He lets out a loud moan as he feels her walls clamp round his cock, taking a deep breath and pushing his orgasm back.

“That’s it, baby. Good girl, you sound so pretty when you scream like that,” he growled in praise.

Bucky’s thrusts don’t slow as he pounds into her over and over, enjoying her reactioFuck! You’re so tight baby, I love it. Gonna cum again for me, baby?” 

“Buck... pl-ease.” She grabs his arms and tries to pull him closer to her, needing to feel his body rubbing against hers. His hands cup her face as he leans down, moulding his lips to hers and kissing her deeply. The new angle lets his cock push in deeper and harder into her.

Her panting breaths blow gently into his face. She can’t stop squeezing him even if she wants to, walls clamping and releasing in waves before she feels her high start to reform, almost crying at the intensity. She tries to rock her body with his to show him she was addicted to every movement.

Her orgasm and the way her walls pulsate around his cock sets off his own orgasm. He cums with a loud shout deep inside her. Letting out a deep growl, as he continues to thrust into her over and over emptying himself deep inside her. “Fuck, baby! Yes, squeeze me just like that!” He wishes the feeling would never end.

“Stay, just for a bit, just don’t move. Please?” She asks and takes a few deep breath in an attempt to recover from the intense feeling. He presses kisses along her neck, up to her ear, and finally reaching her lips.

She chuckles into the kiss. “You got three out of me, that's pretty impressive.” Lucy kisses his jaw and down his neck a bit.

Bucky smiles down at her, “Who said I was finished tonight, princess? You make me feel so good.” He smirks at her, his hips slowly rolling against hers.

“I'm glad I can make you feel good, but you are very impressive sexually. Must be quite the ladies man.” She comments, with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Bucky shakes his head with a light laugh. “Quite the opposite actually, doll.” He smiles at her gently.

She quirks her brow at him. “Really? When was the last time you had sex?” She asks, somewhat rhetorically.

 

Bucky just looks down shyly, replying in a small voice, “Well um, over 70 years ago. I think.”

Lucy gasps the tiniest breath, then pulls him to her lips, kissing briefly before moving down his neck once more. Then she hooks her leg over his hip and flips them so she is on top, managing to keep him inside her warmth. “I am honored to be your first in that long of a time, but I should be fucking you and not the other way around if it's been that long,” she says, giggling.

Bucky smiles up at her, lust coating his eyes. “Oh, baby girl, I couldn’t agree more. Fuck me, sweetheart.” He bites his lip and moves his hands to her hips and holds them in place.

Lucy starts rocking back and forth on him, going faster bit by bit until she hears an unusual squelching and looks down between them. Gravity had caused their mixed fluids to leak out of her. She gasps lightly and looks at him.

He bites his lips hard. “That is insanely hot baby, shit.” He reaches between and collects some of their mixed juices on his fingers. Bucky brings his hand to his lips and sucks his fingers clean, a sinful moan leaving his lips.

She grinds and clenches around him, causing him to groan and more liquid to spill. “Let me taste,” Lucy says. She moves his fingers back to collect more, then brings his hand to her mouth and starts to suck on his fingers, all while gently moving her hips.

Bucky watches her actions, her tongue intoxicating as she licks around his fingers, causing his cock to twitch wildly inside her. When she is done, she grabs his other hand and repeats the actions with his metal fingers. Bucky’s muscles tense at the action, but soon relax, and he lets her do what she wants.

Lucy then moves his fingers around in the slick collecting on the base of his cock. She brings his fingers up to her mouth and sucks them clean, one finger at a time. She keeps her eyes on his as her tongue dances around his cool digits. 

Bucky’s eyes go wide in awe of the trust she has in him, and a unique fuzzy feeling falls over him. He can't place it though. His eyes lock onto her mouth, watching with adoration as she cleans his fingers. Lucy reaches down and grasps his other hand, placing it on her breast.

Buck takes the encouragement and starts molding her breast to his hand and rubbing her nipple between his fingertips. It hardens to his touch, and he bites his bottom lip. He looks up at her, “You are so beautiful.”

“I'm glad you think so,” she tells him moving his other hand from her mouth to her other breast. Slowly, Lucy starts a steady rock of her hips, but it builds to a bounce quickly and she shuts her eyes in bliss once more.

Bucky moans, “Your turn to use me, Doll. Ride me.” He can feel his cock twitch inside her and knows he won't last much longer. Lucy just smirks and braces her hands on his toned chest before brutally bouncing on his length. She can feel another orgasm building. She sighs at the feeling of him filling her perfectly.

He moves his hands to her hips and starts to move her on his own, thrusting up as she slides back own onto him.

“Bucky, fuck, I'm gonna cum, please don't stop,” she whispers out as she picks up her speed a bit more. She becomes thankful for his aid in her movements on top of him. Blood pounds in his ears and he nods, the pleasure in his veins too much to speak.

Lucy tries to warn him, but her high hits her before she can and her walls clench down on him. She falls down onto his chest, and the weight of her on top of him ignites his own end. Bucky twitches and bites her shoulder as he cums hard and deep inside her.

They moan into each others skin as they gently come down. Panting and sweet nothings become the only noises in the room. Gentle touches are exchanged, a caress of the back, or a kiss on the forehead.

After a moment Lucy tries to move and groans, “I feel kinda sticky, but I can't move, will you help me to the shower?” Her eyes are filled with lust while resting her chin on his chest, giving him big puppy dog eyes.

“Only if I can join you,” Bucky replies, somewhat as a joke, but Lucy nods. He goes to move her and as he feels the sticky mess they created spill onto his stomach, and an unusual sense of pride fills his senses.

She whimpers at the loss of him inside her and he manhandles her as they get up, bringing her to the shower. He sets her down on the toilet seat and turns on the water before picking her up again. They step inside and she whines a bit, reaching to turn the water just a bit hotter.

He holds her up and grabs a loofah, soaping it up before gently washing her. When all of her has been cleaned off, she turns in his arms and washes him in return. Lucy is cautious to not get him aroused again while she cleans his now soft cock, but notices the tension in his muscles.

“I know you aren't used to being treated with kindness, but I want you to know that I will never hurt you,” she tells him in a soft and quiet voice, unsure if she should wash the metal arm. She does anyway, choosing to show him that kindness. Lucy turns him and washes his back, letting him enjoy the soft touches.

After a while of standing under the hot jets of water and enjoying the comfort of each other's embrace, the couple decides to step out. Bucky finds a towel and quickly dries himself before drying Lucy too.

He gathers some of her baggy clothes and dresses her before slipping on his own underwear. Bucky moves to sit at a chair and changes the sheets. Then he sets her under the blankets, holding her from behind.

After a while Bucky senses that Lucy is asleep, her breathing has slowed and her body has fully relaxed. And for the first time, he Bucky feels hope once again.


End file.
